Who?
by lil-anonymous-girl
Summary: When Danny neglects a paranormal being, Sam gets hurt. Now Sam can't remember people. She doesn't remember friends, family... enemies... but Danny seems the most distraught and sad about it- especially since she can't remember him... ds
1. Prologue

Lil anonymous girl: I'm back! Call me Meag.

Kiori: I prefer stupid.

Meag: **anger mark appears on her head** If I wasn't doing the intro to another story I'd hit you.

Kiori: You shouldn't use threats taller than you.

Meag: **whacks her** That was Kiori, my annoying, supposedly evil, counterpart.

Kiori: What do you mean "supposedly?" I am evil.

Meag: **Shows photo of her helping kids out**

Kiori: I declare sleep walking. Hypnotism? I was sick. Somebody took over my body. It was opposite's day. Somebody poisoned me. Don't believe me? How about threatened me then? **continues rambling**

Meag: See what I have to put up with? Oh ya! I reposted this story because I messed up on the last one... Sorry! Now, on with the new fic!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Danny Phantom, then why would I bother to write fanfiction?

♀♀♀

Heavy boot steps echoed down the empty hallway. The dismissal bell for Casper high had long since rang and its students had mostly escaped its grasp. _'Everybody but me that is,' _the student thought.

Still her violet eyes searched to and fro for something, somebody or a couple of people as she went. Other than her boots the only other sounds were that of the black bracelets she wore on her wrists and her occasional, irritated sigh. Of course there were other sounds. The lights buzzing on top of her, for example, but she paid no mind to them.

Her skin was pale, a striking contrast to the black that she wore. Her raven hair was tied back into a ponytail, left to fight against its green hair tie bonds. Her tank top was black; the only other color being the purple logo at its center. Her mini skirt held green plaid lines crisscrossing over it but her legs kept warm under black pants. The girl was wearing little make up but she clearly wasn't looking to be paired with jocks or cheerleaders.

Samantha "Sam" Manson was searching for her two best friends. Her strides were purposeful and her eyes alert and searching as she looked. Finally as she turned around the corner her ears were rewarded with the sound of other living creatures that were around her age. Peering around the corner and prepared to yell at the two recognized voices when she stopped- they weren't alone.

"Oh Danny," A female voice cooed. "I had no idea you were so interesting."

"Danny may be interesting but Tucker has the brains," another argued. This brought forth a series of which male was better for a while before they decided that they were even. Sam crept along the wall and took a closer look at who her friends were talking too, though her mind already knew. Her conscious just wanted to have the proof.

Her eyes filled with hurt as she saw an African American staring dreamily at a girl similar in color to him. He was dressed with a red cap backwards on brown hair. Green eyes were framed by thick black glasses. He had a yellow shirt on combined with army pants and combat boots. The PDA he was always seen with, was put aside for the girl, who was obviously just toying with him. Sam would have been outraged but when she squinted underneath all the make-up and popularity she could see traces of actual care. _'They're going to end up together,'_ her thoughts whispered child like.

Her heart however, shattered as she saw the next couple. A boy was looking love struck as another girl played with his night black hair. His eyes were ice blue and he was wearing a white shirt, its collars outlined in blue with a plain red logo in the middle. He was also wearing a pair of blue jeans and red and white sneakers.

The girl cooed and complimented him, her voice dripping with false sweetness. Unlike the other girl when Sam squinted she only saw the amusement of how the boy was falling for her tricks, her popularity making her snobby and evil, all of which were hidden from the blinded boy by a mask of fake kindness and love. They boy however seemed to be taking no notice. Finally with her heart in several pieces she snuck away, slowly and carefully at first then, upon reaching another corner ran away from the couples as fast as possible.

Danny Fenton looked up from his conversation with Paulina for a moment, causing her hand to get snagged in a tangle in his spiky black hair.

"Ouch," he cried bringing a hand to his hair.

"Sorry," Paulina replied, not sounding completely apologetic. "I'll make it up to you, Danny. Why don't we go on a double date with Tucker and Valerie?" she squealed. The pain in Danny's head "magically" disappeared at the mention of a date with Paulina while Tucker's face fell.

"I can't," he said in a mourning voice. "I'm going on vacation with my family for a few weeks." Valerie pouted.

"I didn't know you were going away!" Danny exclaimed.

"Me neither," Tucker shrugged. "They surprised me this morning. They said something along the lines of it being a reward for not getting C's on my last report card."

"Does that mean no date tonight," Valerie sulked.

"Sadly, no," Tucker replied, seriously thinking about not going. "It does mean that I bring you back something from our trip." Valerie's face lit up again.

"Something expensive?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. It wouldn't do to get the fair princess rags would it?" he teased. Valerie punched him not too lightly but her mood was up again. _'Princess! He called _me_ a princess! _Her mind screamed joyously at the compliment. As much as she denied it, she was beginning to like Tucker.

Suddenly Tucker looked up from his love struck pose. "I have to go! I was supposed to be home 15 minutes ago to watch that new soap opera!" he shouted alarmed. Realizing that the other three were staring at him he laughed nervously. "Hehe… I mean I was supposed to be home 15 minutes ago to… pack! Yeah, that's right, to pack! So gotta go now! Bye!"

Tucker spun around and ran down the hall as quick as possible, Valerie at his heel. They had almost disappeared from view when Danny caught Valerie's voice floating down the hall.

"You know Tucker," he could just make out. "If you're not so busy 'packing' I'd love to watch that new soap opera with you…" Danny hid a grin. His best friend might yet be saved from hopelessness.

"So Danny…" Paulina purred on his left, "When will you pick me up for that date?" He was about to turn around and answer when a light yellow mist poured forth from his mouth, before he could turn around.

'_Odd,' _he thought. _'What is it this time? Ghosts give off blue mists. Actually it doesn't matter because whatever it is it's ruining my time with Paulina. PAULINA. You don't turn down a date with a girl like her. Besides what harm could it do to ignore one?' _"Is 7 tonight alright?" he asked smiling.

"That sounds wonderful. See you then," she said flirtingly. She blew him a kiss before turning around to get ready, leaving Danny to register what had just happened. As soon as Paulina was out of hearing range, Danny looked around before jumping up and cheering.

"It's just one ghost," he muttered to himself. "What could happen?" Still, as he walked down the empty hallways whistling he couldn't shrug off the feeling that something bad was going to happen…

♂♂♂

Meanwhile, a heart broken Sam ran blindly down a bad street. To her right were bars and pubs and to her left were parking lots where people tended to drink out or have a smoke. She would normally stay away from streets like this but there were police stationed at every corner. They were under cover of course, but they still made Sam feel safe enough to walk down the bustling havoc.

Blinded by tears she never even noticed the figure that was watching her every move. She never noticed the drunken guy coming towards her and she never noticed the sound of the horn. She never noticed… at least she didn't until it was too late.

**Before that; Earlier today**

Sam ran blindly through out of the school, not even stopping until she had reached a bad street. The cops posted at every corner eased her worries of muggers but her hand flew to the hidden chain around her neck protectively anyway. A silver, heart-shaped locket hung there, hidden beneath her shirt. So hidden, in fact, that not even Danny and Tucker knew about it.

**Sam's POV**

'_Maybe _he_ is right,' _a doubting corner of my mind stated. _'It would never work out with anyone else because you're with _him_…'_

'_No!' _another, larger, part argued. _'_He _was the reason you chose to be who you are… a rebel. _He _was the reason you refused to be like Paulina… to state your independence. Don't you remember Sam? You became a rebel to help him give up on you and it worked better than when you were forced to act like a Paulina. Remember?' _

"I remember," I whispered to myself. "And look where it got me. I'm the schools Goth loser. I don't even have anybody to like me more than a friend other than _him. _And besides that, he gave me his own word when he gave me this locket. Maybe it **would** be better if I wasn't me…"

'_NO!' _my mind, all of it this time, screamed_. 'People do like you, Sam. Everybody, Danny, Tucker, Jazz, _him_… They like you because you're you.'_

"That was so cliché," was my only response. "I guess I deserve to be called 'Goth geek' or 'loser.' Look at me, I'm arguing with myself and losing." I crossed the street with disgust. I didn't even bother to look around to make sure it was safe. This was more like a parking lot and nobody was backing out yet. Besides if I did get hit, I was far beyond caring. Heaven sounded good.

**?'S POV**

I watched a girl dressed in black with the greatest of curiosity. I think she was talking to herself. I followed her as she moved through this disgusting part of the mortal town. How could they live in this junk? I turned back to my target. A closer look told me that she was who I was looking for.

In a few more turns she would cross paths with the stupid human I was watching earlier. He had gotten away from justice after he stole from an elderly pair. I couldn't stand for that. I had followed him throughout the town until he stopped for more than a few glasses of alcohol. It really didn't take long for him to become drunk.

While the girl dodged blindly-and I mean blindly. She looked like she was the one who was drunk, not the thief. All her zigzags were beginning to make me dizzy. Anyway, as the girl was dodging blindly, the man was climbing into a rather expensive, stolen, car. I had to wonder how he had managed to get in what with all these "police" staking out at every corner. Hatohru was right- if you want a job done right you have to do it yourself.

This brings me back to my original topic. It's my job to make sure that this girl's fate straightens out. Somehow she managed to get it all knotted and jumbled so that fate nearly cut her life short. Has anyone ever told you how easy it is to manipulate humans? With a flick of my wrist I left the thief's body in a trance to the point that he backed out, turned around and was driving down the street that the girl would walk across in mere moments, without knowing it.

As predicted the girl, Sam, did show up in mere moments and with another practiced flick the thief was back to normal. Alcohol is not a good thing to have… unless you're me. Jobs always go smoother when somebody's drunk.

The guy was totally brain dead at that moment. He just stared blankly at Sam as she crossed without even noticing the speeding vehicle coming towards her. After a few moments of realizing what was going on the idiot in the car slammed his fist into the horn, slightly overpowering the noise all around us. Sam still didn't notice.

The thief panicked. I guess in his position I would have too. After all, one minute I was getting into the car and the next thing I know I'm speeding down the clear road about to run over some kid! Then again, if I were him I wouldn't have stolen. He DID have enough sense to attempt to slam on the breaks. I say attempt because that is exactly what he did; attempt. Another flick of the wrist and I kept his foot from pressing down. He was going slightly uphill and when the car did hit Sam, she wouldn't die. Not after I interfered anyway. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Sam looked up. I knew, somewhere in the much I call my brain, that it only lasted about 3 minutes, but eternity sounded more dramatic. I really shouldn't be one to talk, especially since I was watching this all go on from my comfortable spot on the sidelines.

**Sam's POV**

I was crossing another familiar street head down, musing over my thoughts, when the sound of a car horn brought me back to what normal people call reality. Right now, I call it hell.

From my spot halfway across the street I looked up to see what I assumed was a car. It's a little hard to tell when you have lights, flashing brightly in your eyes. If I was screaming, I can't tell. The horn overpowered my voice. As the car came up towards me, I did the only thing I could do. I tried to run.

♀♀♀

Meag: And that's the end of my new first chapter!

Kiori: So we noticed. Why do you have to announce it anyway?

Meag: Because I do! I decided that my last first chapter was too short so I reposted it. I'd like to thank **Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, Jenn, **and **Unlikely-to-bear-it **for their reviews on my last chapter and I'd also like to apologize to them for deleting their compliments.

Kiori: **mutters** And she calls me a jerk…

Meag: If only you would go bug someone else… your reflection perhaps? Anyway, sorry for any inconvenience!

Bye!


	2. Who?

Meag: I apologize for the cliffhanger and as a gift with my apology: the 2nd chapter! Alright, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Sigh.

♀♀♀

_Last Chapter: …I tried to run._

_This Chapter:_

**Continuing in Sam's POV**

I know my brain is functional and I know my feet can run so I really have to wonder: Why aren't I running! I willed my feet to move and I knew my brain was screaming for me to do so, but for the oddest reason the only thing they had the power to do, was to stay in the exact spot for danger.

I find it a little ironic actually. After all the times I've faced powerful, freaky ghosts I had been able to run when I didn't really need to. Now, when my life is in danger and there's apparently no one around to save me, I can't. I wonder if God knows I was only joking out of depression about heaven. It seemed to me that the more I tried to pull away and run to the safety away from here, the more I kept where I was. It seemed like something was keeping my feet down.

I was beginning to think how odd that was when some part of mind screamed, _'Odd? Odd! You're going to die in a matter of seconds and you're thinking about how odd it is that you're not running? Hello? It's called fear. Shouldn't you be thinking about regrets in your life or something like that? That's what normal people do.' _I couldn't help it. I laughed. An insane, hysterical one too. Normal? I, Sam Manson, am not normal. You would have though my mind would have known that too.

So I'm going to run a quick check through all this. I'm about to be hit by a car, I'm frozen in it's direct path, supposedly by fear, my mind suggests that I do the normal thing and think about regrets in my life, watch my life flash before my very eyes, yada, yada… I'm laughing insanely about this and my current thoughts are: _I wonder if I left my backpack at school._ Maybe I am crazy.

As the car gets closer and closer to me, I finally get a look of the drivers face. He looks panic stricken, I wonder if he forgot the stove on at home and was so distracted he forgot to watch the road… or it could be the fact that he's about to hit a pedestrian. I frown at him. Doesn't he know that you're supposed to hit the breaks?

I have to wonder where all the time I'm getting to think these things is coming from. I guess I'll ponder about it some other time. Finally the car was just a few feet away. If I could move I would have been able to touch it within 4 steps or so, excluding the fact that it's getting closer to me each step of course.

Since I couldn't move and I had no hero to help me this time, I did the only option left; I clamped my eyes tightly shut and waited for impact. After what was forever and more, it came. Something pounded into my chest, knocking the wind out of me. It was strange; it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Something had padded my body; I could feel something soft between my flesh and what I assumed to be the metal of the bumper. Every part of my body was padded… except for my head.

When the car did crash into me the pain seemed more directed into my head. It crashed down giving me a super headache in seconds. My body felt light, like it was air born. I kept my eyes shut tightly not wanting to find out if I was dead or not.

The feeling that I was falling got me to open my eyes. The first thing that I saw was the darkening sky. Stars blinked innocently back at me, sprinkled across a black blanket. _'Was it that late already?'_ I looked around, only to discover (to my horror) I really was falling. I looked down to see if I could land in something, _anything_, soft. Hard packed, soil met my eyes.

'_How could I be falling?'_ a puzzled part of my mind asked. Maybe that car hit me harder than it felt. It didn't matter now. I had to brace myself for yet another crash.

This time I didn't wait an eternity. Hard ground slapped into my skin as soon as I had closed my eyes tightly. Once again the impact around my body was somehow cushioned… all but my head anyway. Honestly, whoever's helping me here needs to learn which parts of the body really need the protection…

I groaned form the impact and opened my eyes. Apparently I was still alive but why was the world spinning? I lifted my arm up to touch my throbbing head and a sharp pain coming from the injured area. The last thing that I remember is feeling a warm, sticky liquid pouring forth from my scalp before my world went black.

♀♀♀

**Third person POV**

As Sam passed into unconsciousness police posted at corners nearby rushed to her aid. After witnessing the accident themselves they checked her pulse first. Slightly shocked that is was still steady and strong, with not any apparent serious injuries after all that abuse, they called for an ambulance ASAP. Finding the wound at the back of her head they failed to see the thick, dust covered book, which had been formed by several silver orbs that had escaped from Sam's head injury. Nor did they see the silver locket that lay on top of the huge book quite a distance away…

Sirens wailed loudly as they rushed to a grassy field at the end of a string of pubs and bars, where a girl was reported to have been hit by a vehicle. Police at the seen reported a head injury before half the squad chased after the hit and run driver. Red and blue lights flashed and caught the attention of those who weren't already at the scene, watching with interest as a few people did their best to keep a teen girl alive.

In all the commotion nobody seemed to notice as a teenage girl steeped out of the shadows, from her seat on the sidelines, and casually ventured forth towards the leather bound book and the gleaming silver locket. Raven tresses flowed down to her shoulders, silver streaks glinting when the moons soft beams touched them. Pale skin showed up greatly in contrast to her black tank top. She wore a black jacket over her revealing top but her legs were only covered by a pair of black shorts. A grey belt hung sloppily sideways and her feet kept warm by knee high boots.

She was slightly taller than Sam but dressed very similarly. Nearly all the clothing she wore was black or a close relative except for the worn bandages wrapped around her eyes. They had gone light brown with age but she didn't seem to care as she bent down and picked up both the book and the locket. Wrapping the locket around her hand and making sure she had a good grip on the book she turned back to look at the scene behind her. Making sure that nobody had seen or would see her she turned back towards the end of the field where a forest was nestled.

A cloud in the night sky hid the full moon and swept the land below it in darkness temporarily. It only took that moment for the girl to unfold a pair of black wings, silver patches here or there, and taking off into the night sky. Silent wings took her sailing towards the safety which the cover of the tress brought.

♀♀♀

Danny, who had spent his time carefully getting ready, was walking down the path that Sam herself had taken earlier. Unbeknownst to him he was walking towards the scene of the accident, which was still going on. To get to Paulina's he had decided to cut through what Tucker, Sam and himself called "Pub Street." He was leisurely strolling down the sidewalk, holding a rose he had gotten Paulina in his sharp black tux, when it occurred to him that there weren't many people around. Normally, the entire street was filled with sober people but today… he shrugged it off. '_Not my business anyway,_' he thought uncaringly. The one moment he had been waiting for since the day he had laid eyes on Paulina was here and he wasn't going to let ANYTHING ruin it.

Danny continued to think about Paulina and started to daydream about how perfect their date was going to be. He was harshly brought back down to reality, however, when the loud cries of sirens reached his ears. He watched as the ambulance turned rapidly down the street he was going to a scene he hadn't noticed ahead of him. Blue and red lights flashed brightly as he got closer and he began to wonder what had happened.

'_No!' _his mind scolded loudly, at his previous thoughts. _'You have a date remember?_' he was going to turn away when a small voice in his head started to whisper.

'_Don't you even care that someone is hurt? Don't you even want to see if they're alright?_' Danny sighed. Checking his watch he turned back towards the noises and lights.

"I've still got time," he mumbled under his breath. As he got closer he could see why there weren't any people walking on the roads and yelling stupid things at him. They had all come here. Danny ducked and pushed his way through the crowd, muttering "excuse me's" and "sorry's" here or there. Finally his effort was rewarded and he ended up just behind the people at the very front.

"Excuse me ma'am," he asked the lady standing by him who was watching in horror. "But, what's going on?"

"Huh?" came her intelligent reply.

"I asked what was going on?" he replied politely.

"A girl. There was a girl and a car and she was hit. So hard she went flying. Has a bad injury to her head. She was the same age as my daughter," she took a quick glance at Danny. "Probably the same as you." Her voice was cracked and distant.

"Oh," he answered sadly. '_It's a good thing it wasn't someone I knew,_' he thought gratefully. '_Tucker is 1) Not a girl and 2) on vacation and Sam is… well I don't know where Sam is but she's probably at home thinking about her next ultra-recylo vegetarian plans as I speak... or think… or whatever. It doesn't matter. All I know is that she's probably safe at home._'

The man in front of him moved away from Danny's view and his eyes could finally see more than the back of some stranger's shirt. Still, he couldn't see the girl because a few on the scene officers were surrounding her. When Danny had finally had enough and was about to turn away, the officers moved.

Catching a quick glance of her, he decided that, that would be enough to satisfy his curiosity. Turning back to meet his date something clicked in his mind. Cogs in his brain whizzed and turned and finally the image of the victim clicked into his Paulina filled mind. When it did, however, Danny didn't know anybody with that name because that girl that got hit looked a lot like…

"Sam!" he whirled around to the direction of the police and ambulances and began to fight his way back through the crowd, this time driven by some unknown emotion instead of curiosity…

♂♂♂

The ambulance arrived shortly and carefully loaded the girl onto a prepared stretcher, minding her spine and head, to rush back to the nearby hospital. The paramedics had indeed just finished loading the poor girl onto the ambulance, hooking her up to an oxygen tank to insure breathing, when a young boy around her age burst through the crowd, just making it through the line of police.

"Sam!" Danny yelled. He struggled to get to her and had nearly made it, only to be stopped by a nearby guard.

"I'm sorry lad," he said pulling Danny back towards the crowd. "But unless you're some relative you can't see her."

"But I'm her friend," Danny argued fighting to get back towards Sam.

"Look lad, I said I was sorry but I can only have so much patience. How do I even know you're a friend? I saw the little lassie myself as she ran blindly past. If you were a friend wouldn't you be with her or at least chasing her? Do you even know why she was running?" he asked.

"No," Danny said quietly, shifting his weight to another foot. "I DO know that she needs help though and I'm one of the sources. If you're going to drag me away then at least tell me which hospital so that I can see her there." Fire flamed in Danny's heart and ran all the way to his eyes. The policeman was shocked to see it and took pressure off of Danny's arm before shaking his head.

"She'll most likely be at the Royal Alexander. It's the closest hospital to the scene. Now run along lad, I have business to attend to." With that the cop let go of him and vanished into the think cloud of people. Danny watched as the ambulance came speeding out moments later, rushing down streets and cutting through red lights.

He looked down at the tux he was wearing and at the flower that he had brought for Paulina and suddenly it didn't matter anymore. He vaguely recalled telling himself he wouldn't let anything ruin his night and the answer came quick.

'_Sam is not a thing. She's not even an anybody. She's a somebody._' Checking to make sure that the attention of the crowd was still dazed and at the spot where Sam had been, he ducked into a nearby alley.

"I'm going ghost," he whispered. Silver hoops passed over his body changing his formal clothes into black and silver spandex. Messy black hair turned white and ice blue eyes, neon green. Gloves replaced his naked hands and his dress shoes became silver boots. He went invisible before taking off into the cool night sky, releasing the single red rose as he went, following the sound of sirens and flashing lights.

The wind played with the rose before sending it towards the forest. It blew on the flower, gently guiding it until it landed on the soft ground before a teenage girl with angel wings' feet. She bent down and picked up the fresh flower examining the places where the thorns had been cut and the area where the stem had been crushed, courtesy of a certain teenage boys worry.

The girl placed her hand on the still warm area and with a quick spell the stem returned to normal. Keeping a gentle but firm grip on the stem she turned back into an even more shadowed area of the dark forest.

♂♂♂

Danny landed with a soft thud in an alley nearby the hospital. The ambulance had arrived shortly before and Danny rushed to change back. He ran as quickly as he could, giving quick thanks to Dash for all the practice and hurried to talk to a nurse.

"Ma'am?" he asked the closest, uniformed lady. "My friend just arrived here. She has a head injury and her name in Samantha Manson. I'd like to see her please." The woman only smiled sadly and spoke to him like she would a 3-year-old.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't allow any visitors to see her yet. I know whom you're talking about but the most I can do is show you her temporary room that she'll be staying in after her surgery."

"S-s-surgery?" Danny stuttered.

"Yes sir, surgery. A head wound like that needs to be looked at carefully. I can show you the outside of her room and you can wait there but that is the best help that I can provide you." Danny nodded numbly and followed the nurse as she led him down a series of twists and turns until finally stopping at a door marked: **room 101**. She then pointed to a few chairs nearby.

"If you could kindly wait there. The patient should arrive shortly." Her job done she disappeared around a corner. Danny sighed and plopped down onto a chair. Eventually, his worn down body put him into a deep sleep but any passerby would be able to hear him talking in his slumber as they went near him.

"Please be ok Sam. Life would just be too hard without you… even if Paulina and I worked out." It was too bad that Danny missed it as a few doctors wheeled an unconscious Samantha Manson into the room he tried so hard to stay awake and watch.

♂♂♂

Danny awoke the next morning to someone roughly shaking him. He groaned as the shaking got harder and turned away.

"Sir? Sir? Wake up sir," the person shook Danny. Getting no further response the person gave up. "WAKE UP SIR!" Danny jumped as the same someone who had been trying to get his attention earlier shouted into his ear. Groggily the room focused and the last remnants of sleep disappeared as he recalled the events from yesterday.

"Sam? Sam! Where is she?" he asked the frustrated doctor.

"Excuse me sir but that was who I came here to talk about…"

"Well tell me! Is she alright? She's alive right? Answer me da-"

"Please keep your language appropriate sir! We are in the children's ward. Miss Manson is fine. She's resting right now. However, we did come across one prob-"the doctor was cut short as Danny ran into Sam's room.

"Sam! Are you alright? That was some injury you had there. What were you thinking? Sam? Hello, Sam? This is Danny," he asked to the wide eyed girl. When all he received was a blank stare and even wider eyes his worries sky rocketed once more.

"It's me Sam. Danny Fenton…" he told her hoping that recognition would flash over her pale face. Instead of the hoped emotion, though, all he got was even more confusion and the worst answer that he could possibly get.

"Who?" she asked.

♀♀♀

Meag: I think that, that will be the longest chapter that I have ever written in this story.

Kiori: Don't think too highly of yourself- You're using size 12 font.

Meag: Quit crushing my spirits!

Kiori: I'm paid to do it.

Meag: If only I could fire you. Anyway thanks to the following people:

**Unlikely-to-bear-it: **Thanks!What ya think of that guy being a girl?

**AngeloflLight: **Well I can't say that he felt happy go lucky the next morning… Anyway thanks for reviewing!

**Cyllwen: **On the way!

**Seeiko: **Flatterer! Just joking. Anyway you are a very nice person. Thank you!

Meag: Thanks again! Till next chapter,

Bye!


End file.
